


Just another day

by Griffinous56



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: A Hunter confidence was hurt in the making of this, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Palico is a patient and loving creature please cherish them, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: By day ninety five, the hunter and palico pair were laying face down the mud after getting owned third time in a row by an unexpected Balzegeuse. Despite the quickly swelling ankles, a nasty burn on a side and and a deep gash across his forehead, the young hunter bursted out a spontaneous laugh, voice raspy with a tang of sarcastic, as he commented about how he should’ve brought some flash pods or dung pods in the first place. His palico, equally beaten and bruised as he was, only purr deeply in response as they both waited for the cart crews to arrive - who them two, unfortunately, knew so well of.Just another failed quest for another day.
Relationships: Hunter(s) & Palico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my friends. Also, for someone who’s only play MHW via YouTube, I consider this fic a decent attempt *cry in potato PC*

The hunter was barely twenty when he set hit foot on broad the Fifth Fleet to New World with a veteran Felyne assigned as his Palico. The cat was forty Felyne-year-old then, equally eager and excited as male hunter beside them as they stretched and curled their paws like a kitten setting his eyes on a thunderbug for the first time. In a sense, both of them were still just young pups about to take their first steps into this strange exhilarating world, which from tales of elder hunters returned from previous endeavors, were so different from the Old World they knew, and for the old Felyne with milky coat, it was like getting back to those good old days following their first hunter into the snowy mountain only to have the harsh nature of the world smashed them down into the cold ground in form of a hungry Tigrex; and it was weird for the Palico to feel like this, to be like a complete novice again, inexperienced, yet they anticipated everything that would be throw at them anyway. 

On their first day in New World, it didn’t hesitate to show them its bad side as disaster appear in a form of a colossal dragon, tilting the Fifth Fleet’s life upside down, literally.

* * *

On their first day since they arrived at the New World’s border as newbie, the experienced Felyne was separated from its Hunter, faced down on the hot yellow sand.

The old Felyne day two in New World contained lots of noises, so many peoples and too much scouting teams sent out to look for missings Fivers, included their pawners. The milky fur cat was so so close on verge of going out to look for their pawners themself they almost got scalded when rushing through canteen, which had Mewscular gave them a throughout scolding immediately after. “Put a lid on it. ‘Champ. Whoever they are, I’m sure you pawners will be fine. They’re Fiver after all.” Said one-eyed Felyne chef with broken tail, purred as he prepared Aptonoth meat for his next dish. “Any Hunters on that ship worth a dime to their own if you ask me. Just wait for a couple ‘minutes and they will be here before you can even meow.”

The old Felyne didn’t said anything, opt to lift their own mug of warm eggnog to sip at creamy sustain, cherishing the warmth when trying to do as that chef said: waiting. After all, they palicos are nothing but patience. And so they waited. 

And what do you know, before they even realized it, they met their partners shortly after that and day two quickly melt into day two and three - filled with Jagras and their appetite - and time quickly jumped to day ten which resulted in having them covered in loads of fertile mud and a lungful of sand. 

At least facing a Barroth was much better than an angry Rathian. Which brought the Fiver to think why did that merchant made such a deal in the first place.

Everything was new and exciting and both of them were quick learner, already getting their hangs on the ropes. (“Oh darn why don’t we have this back in Old World?” The palico’s Hunter said with wonder in his eye as he lift up his arm, looking at the brand new Slinger. It was not long after their skirmish in the vast Wildfire Waste. The small Feline purred. “No seriously whoever came up with this deserve to have all kind of gems they want.”)

New World proved itself to be one of the most beautiful thing you could ever known, from its beauty of Coral Highlands, which to the Palico’s credit, was unlike anything they’d ever seen to ominous Rotten Vale with its unusual residents. It also held awfully familiar landscapes such as Ancient Forest and thus the pair didn’t feel alienated like how they felt on their first day.

Life was good, filled with Meowscular Chief ever so generous portions before each hunts and their Handler excited chattering. Life was nice when they went with their Hunter on each expeditions that sometime involved cuddling with a small monster or somehow ended up with an Ododragon on their tail. Or in one case that neither of them want to mention again, a horde of Gajalakas upon their backs.

Life was nice and good with how their Hunter Rank going up ever so steady, meeting all sort of Hunters - they remember a Sword and Shield user with a weird wriggle hat and cutting wits, a Gunner with frightening accuracy and perception yet somehow always fell to a paratoad and then there was this blizzard man who called himself the Witcher - and the Feline couldn’t ask for more.

On day thirty, a whole month after their arrival, both Hunter and Felyne were having a nice sweet dream when they were woken up with shaking ground and charcoal tainting the wind.

* * *

“Wait let me get my Gilli Mantle—!” Yelled out their Hunter as he ducked below the spiky dragon’s belly, narrowly dodged one of its swipes before sheathing away his gunlance and wiped out a mega potion. On instinct alone, the cat jumped and pounced, trying to get the monster attention as they both waited for backup, if there were any to spare as these Elder Dragon going havoc on them. And if backup was here, they didn’t know if it could drive away this monster either, seeing how one of their Meowster fellow hunters - another A-Lister, one with bright orange hair and too cheerful for a personality - cried out in shock at how that dragon shake away all ballistas on its wings like those were mere sticks. 

The Felyne cried out when their weapon bounced of the dragon thick hide, staggered for a moment before helping out when that dragon brushed them away like they were nothing. They probably were to this monster. The lancer’s lip curled up in a silent snarled as the dragon leapt again, it’s huge spikes barely scratch his face when he unsheathed his weapon to shield its next attack, it’s bitter and rapid breath too close to his face for comfort.

Instinctively, he tapped into his muscle memories as he raised his lance. Stab, stab, backward jump; blocked a swipe and went in for a stab again. He managed to charge up a Wyvern’s Fire into its face when it staggered, allowed himself a moment to smirk at its painful growl before having to block immediately. Bones and iron crashed each other and the dragon positively roared, reared back for another swipe before the hunter could recovered, his stamina positively drained out. In its rampage, the elder dragon succeeded in ripping off battalions on Zorah Magdaros’s back they all had tried so hard to restrain.

Help came in form of a heavy armor man with blade singed the air as it cut through the dragon spikes. The Felyne watched with bleary eyes how Hunstman charged and unsheathed his long sword upon the dragon. On impulse, a split second decision, the old hunter dodged, sharp edge cut through the air as it cleaved those damnable spikes off. The dragon growled, staggered backwards and hissed at the elder hunter like a big deadly Grimalkyne.

His stances remind the old Felyne of someone more used to a much heavier weapon than a thin long sword, they thought. And for a brief moment, they thought back to the snowy mountains in land far beyond.

Everyone watched in both fascination and alarm as the dragon spikes grew back gain and it leaped, front claws rise high toward the long sword user when Zorah Magdaros roared, standing on its hind legs as it rose up, up _up_ and the world tilted upside down. They remembered when the colossal monster crashed into the barrier as everything went black.

They also remembered how their meowster reached out for them before being engulfed in thick dusty cloud. A shrill rang in their head.

So much for a siege on day forty five.

* * *

High rank quests were _brutal_ , taken a toll on most Hunters psyche and body alike. It was where the pair learnt the jokes such as “cucumber bait” and “B-52 Bomber” through bracing themselves since they day when the New World’s earth dragged them down a Diablos lair and flipped its middle finger in their faces. It was tough, it was tiring and make their Meowster almost ripped his hair out once when they prepared for a rematch with a Lunastra.

But it was thrilling, exciting. And sort of scary too because nothing intimidate you more than a Devijiho chewing on you for lunch.

By day ninety five, the hunter and palico pair were laying face down the mud after getting owned third time in a row by an unexpected Bazelgeuse. Despite the quickly swelling ankles, a nasty burn on a side and and a deep gash across his forehead, the young hunter bursted out a spontaneous laugh, voice raspy with a tang of sarcastic, as he commented about how he should’ve brought some flash pods or dung pods in the first place; his trusty lance laid on his far right, still right where a huge blast had knocked it off his grip. His palico, equally beaten and bruised as he is, only purr deeply in response, burned tail and signed fur as they both waited for the cart crews to arrive - who them two, unfortunately, knew so well of.

Just another failed quest for another day.

* * *

Their Meowster couldn’t still get used to being called the Sapphire Star, even after that stun he’d pulled off in Elder’s Recess. With Xeno’jiiva gone and its threats to the world along with it, the Commission soon found themselves celebrating as their investing on Elder Crossing came to an end. The old palico was grateful for their pawners decision to stay. There was still many things left undone, like keeping check on Tobi Kadachi population in Ancient Forest because several Devijihos had invaded the environment or investigation on mysterious Kulve Taroth.

Yes, so many for adventures left to do...

It was day two hundred and sixty, and the pair of a hunter and a cat was cuddling with each other, tired from a long day spent away in the arena.

* * *

It was day three hundred and ninety eight when they caught the wind.

Another investigation, the old Palico thought as they got comfy to their new equipment - a cotton coat line with thick fur that matched their own milky coat. Something about flock of Legianas crossing a sea.

Somehow, they got a feeling that this was something bigger too, something important too. A new island, maybe? Completely new ecosystem, properly.

A whole new adventure, just like how it was when they first set foot in New World more than a year ago.

This time, when they went to the ship in the sky, they were under the name of this fleet Sapphire Star.

* * *

_/MHW - Just another day_

_Griffinous56_

_13-1-2020/_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to commission so feel free to contact me! You can view my form [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RsiDOuY-wkYKHrnhJaCSdWn3cjS693C_E27dncfkKVE).


End file.
